en la noche
by neko-chan0423
Summary: (se que el titulo es malo pero no se me ocurrio otro) arthur se queda a dormir en la casa de alfred ya que ayudo al chico con su trabajo, el dia fue un poco ajetreado pero al lleguar la noche se vuelve incomoda/UsUk/gakuen hetalia/lemmon.


Nota 0w0: jajajajaja aquí está el fic, ni idea de cuantos días pasaron, este lo hice basado en un comic aunque le cambie algunas cositas.

Advertencia: lemmon, o lime, ni idea n/n y posibles rarezas (?), lo hice rápido ya que me olvide del fic por un momento ¬_¬, si detectan algún error díganme para que lo corrija.

Desclein: hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

Un día no tan caluroso, arthur el presidente del consejo estudiantil se encontraba en su oficina checando papeles y demás documentos, mientras todos los alumnos se encontraban en clases, hasta que el muy "amado" timbre sonó, si, con comillas, ya que algunas veces era odioso, como por ejemplo la hora de entrada o el final del receso, el ojiesmeralda aparto la vista de los documentos y la fijo en el reloj de su pared de al lado.

-ya a de ve…-

-ARTIE-grito alegremente el norteamericano entrando estruendosamente.

-no entres así, idiota-sobresaltándose al principio para después gritarle.

-hay perdón-se disculpo acercándose al sofá de aquella habitación.

-y bien, ¿Qué me vas a contar esta vez?-pregunto recargando su mentor en su palma apoyada en la mesa.

-me dejaron un montón de tarea-respondió haciendo un mohín y sentándose en el sofá.

-eehh ¿y la vas a hacer toda?-volvió a preguntar en la misma posición.

-mmm tal vez, ¡la hago si me ayudas!-expreso con una sonrisa mirando al británico el cual se sorprendió.

-bien- asintió despues de un suspiro mientras el chico se acercaba con una silla y se sentaba a su lado, sacando los cuatro libros de su mochila.

-¿y los demás?- pregunto al ojiazul.

-en casa-respondió como si fuera lo más normal.

~-~-~-~.

-el tiempo de tolerancia se acabo, la escuela será cerrada, todos los estudiantes deben abandonar la escuela ahora, repito…-se escucho la voz del director.

-¡ah! ¡Pero no eh terminado!-le grito alfred a la bocina situada en la esquina.

-no creí que te irías a preocupar-murmuro arthur mientras alfred volteaba a verlo con un pucherito.

-¡y si vienes a mi casa y te quedas a dormir!-exclamo alegre volteándose por completo.

-tengo que…-fue interrumpido por el menor.

-no aceptare un no por respuesta, vamos-dicho esto guardo sus cosas a una velocidad luz y tomo la mano del mayor mientras este tomaba su mochila.

-¿Qué? ¡Suéltame idiota!-gruño teniendo un leve sonrojo y siendo jalado por la gran fuerza del chico el cual lo ignoro.

~-~-~-~.

-¡lleguemos!-exclamo alfred soltando la mano del inglés una vez enfrente de una casa de dos pisos, grande y ancha.

-¡¿aquí vives?! (*)-pregunto en un grito arthur con los ojos en blanco.

-sip, ven vamos-respondió volviendo a tomar la mano del más bajo y adentrándose a la casa.

-ya llegue, ma´, pa´, ¿están aquí? ¡HOLA! ¡¿Ya se fueron a trabajar?!-gritaba mientras caminaba hacia la sala.

-yo sigo aquí hijo-respondió una mujer bajando por las escaleras de piel bronceada, con un rubio similar al de arthur, ojos azules y el peculiar mechón de alfred sobresaliendo de su flequillo.

-mom, y papa?-pregunto mirando a su madre.

-el ya se fue a su trabajo-respondió dirigiéndose a la sala y encontrándose con el británico.

-¡ah! Ma, el es arthur se va a quedar conmigo a dormir esta noche-dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su madre.

-b-buenas tardes-saludo un poco nervioso.

-oh buenas tardes, bien hijo me tengo que ir-se despidió dirigiéndose a la entrada después de tomar sus llaves.

-bien artie, vamos a mi cuarto-dijo caminando hacia las escaleras seguido del de orbes verdes.

-aquí es-aviso abriendo una puerta después de caminar otro poco mas y adentrándose seguido de arthur.

Arthur observo su cuarto, tenía las paredes de color crema y una gran ventana en frente el cual conducía a un balcón donde había dos plantitas, al lado de su cama había una mesita en donde estaba una lámpara, en la esquina cerca de la ventana un mueble con varios comics y videojuegos, al lado de este estaba un escritorio y arriba la bandera de estados unidos, en frente de la cama cerca de la puerta había una tele y en el piso una consola, al lado de la tele en la esquina estaba un ropero, tenía una mesita de centro con varios envoltorios de sobritas y botellas de coca-cola, en la mesita al lado de su cama había un reloj con forma de hamburguesa el cual se quedo viendo curioso ya que tenía una carita alegre.

-a que es linda? ¬w¬-dijo mirando a arthur con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa.

-eh?...mejor apurémonos a hacer tu tarea-ordeno avergonzado sentado al chico en la silla cerca del escritorio.

-bien~-entono sacando su libro y buscando la pagina en la que se quedaron.

Después de terminar cuanto mucho mas de la mitad del trabajo el norteamericano se aburrió y lo dejo hasta ahí mientras arthur le regañaba, el chico solo lo ignoraba.

-en serio alfred no puedes dejar el trabajo a medias-volvió a protestar mientras se escuchaba un gruñido de estomago por toda la habitación.

-vamos a comer-adquirió tomando la mano del ojiverde y saliendo de la habitación.

Al llegar a la cocina alfred soltó la mano del más bajo y empezó a buscar en el frigorífico, sacando un montón de comida, claro el cocino ya que arthur destruiría su cocina mientras el anglosajón se encontraba esperando en el sofá, minutos después de que el ojiazul llamara al británico y otros minutos más de que acabaran de comer, volvieron a la sala a ver la tele.

-bien, ya me tengo que ir-aviso el inglés mientras veía como se ocultaba el sol.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Dijiste que te ibas a quedar a dormir!-exclamo con su irritable voz chillona.

-oh no, yo no dije eso-negó pegándole con su dedo índice la frente del menor mientras lo decía.

-¿Por qué no te quieres quedar?-pregunto con la mirada de un niño.

-bueno pues, solo me iba a quedar para ayudarte con tu tarea-respondió después de un tiempo en silencio con sus mejillas sonrojadas ante la mirada.

-pero… por favor quédate ¿si~?-pidió juntando sus manos y acercando un poco la mirada al chico.

-¿Por qué insistes tanto?-pregunto con el ceño levemente fruncido y desviando la mirada.

-es que n-no quiero dormir solo esta noche en la casa-respondió un poco sonrojado desviando la mirada y mirando de reojo al ojiesmeralda.

-¿solo? ¿Y tus padres que?-pregunto captando por completo la mirada del chico.

-ellos se van quedar en el trabajo-respondió jugando con sus dedos.

-¿y porque no me lo dijiste desde un principio?-pregunto en un grito mientras el americano se alejaba un poco para no quedar sordo.

-lo siento-se disculpo cabizbajo.

-bien-escucho decir al inglés haciendo que alzara la mirada.

-¿eh?-profirió confundido mirando al mayor.

-me voy a quedar pero no creas que lo hago por ti es solo que se está haciendo de noche y pues…-dijo apartando la mirada suavemente sonrojado.

-¡en serio! aaayyy eres el mejor artie-expreso abrazando al chico sobresaltándolo.

-suéltame-gruño mas sonrojado que un tomate mientras el americano obedecía.

-¿y ahora qué?-pregunto mirando al inglés.

-me prestas tu baño para bañarme-pidió mientras el ojiazul asentía.

-mientras tanto te busco una pijama ¿sí?-dijo con una sonrisa mientras el chico le decía un "si" encaminándose al baño.

El norteamericano se dirigió hasta su cuarto en busca de ducha prenda, estaba feliz y nervioso, más nervioso, se iba a dormir con el presidente del consejo de estudiantes, era un sueño, sus mejillas estaban adornados de un carmesí suave, mientras sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa, si era un sueño sería el mejor de todos, pero no era uno, incluso se pellizco, ¡estaba despierto!, después de encontrar una pijama que le quedaba un poco chica, corrió hasta el baño.

-aquí te dejo tu pijama-grito dejando las prendas enfrente de la puerta.

-bien-asintió el inglés al otro lado de la puerta.

El ojiazul entro a su habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama para después acostarse, y dar algunas vueltitas emocionado, hasta que el sonido de la puerta abrirse lo sobresalto y sentándose rápidamente, mientras entraba un relajado arthur, secándose el cabello haciendo que apareciera un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-_le queda grande_-pensó el americano mirando al ojiverde.

-nos dormimos?-agrego haciendo regresar a la realidad a alfred.

-si-contesto casi gritando.

Ya eran las 12 de la noche, al ojiazul se encontraba dormido, pero arthur se removía a cada rato, abrió los ojos disgustado, pensó que dormirían en su cama pero no, alfred decidió dormir con él en el cuarto de invitados, en una colchoneta para que pudieran dormir juntos, podía recordar lo que sucedió hace unas horas para llegar a dormirse ahí.

Flashback

¿Y donde duermo?-pregunto viendo que la cama era individual.

-¡ah!-prefirió sorprendido-en el cuarto de invitados, vamos yo me duermo contigo-respondió tomando su almohada y su cobija saliendo de la habitación seguido de un desconcertado arthur.

-¡aquí!-dijo el americano abriendo una puerta y adentrándose con el inglés.

Tiro su cobija y su almohada en el piso, y salió otra vez para después regresar con una colchoneta y tendiéndola en el piso, volvió a salir y regreso con una cobija y una almohada siendo observado por el británico que tenía los ojos en blanco.

-ya podemos dormir-dijo tapándose sentado en la colchoneta mientras arthur asentía y apagaba las luces para acostarse junto al norteamericano que dejo caer la cabeza en su almohada.

-buenas noches, artie-dijo alfred para después cerrar los ojos.

-buenas noches, alfred-dijo casi en un susurro.

Fin del Flashback

Pero aparte de eso, la presencia y la calidez del menor no lo dejaban tranquilo, estaba acostado de espalda mientras el menor estaba de lado dándole la espalda, trataba de no mirarlo ya que si lo hacía estaba seguro que se saldría de control, pero ¡ah no! El menor se removió estando de espalda, haciendo que el británico viera su mirada, estaba babeando, lo vio dormir se sonrojo a mil, pero se calmo, solo un poco, se volteo evitando nuevamente su mirada, pero al momento de cerro los ojos para poder dormirse recordó la mirada durmiente del menor, los abrió y sin importarle nada se volteo a mirarle, se le quedo viendo muy fijamente y si cuerpo empezó a acercarse al menor, mientras acercaba sus labios con los del chico cerraba los ojos, hasta quedar a milímetros, y de repente, alfred lo toma del la muñeca sobresaltándolo.

-¿arthur?-llamo mirando al británico.

-Al-fred, estabas despierto?-pregunto nervioso y sonrojado.

Por respuesta recibió solo una sonrisa mientras el menor colocaba su mano atrás de la nuca del ojiverde, y lo jalaba hacía el, juntando sus labios en un beso, después de separarse el mayor se quedo impactado inmóvil.

-sigues dormido ¿verdad?-fue lo que atino a decir saliendo de su ensoñación.

-a ver si esto responde tu pregunta-dicho esto volvió a juntar sus labios en un beso más apasionado.

Se fue colocando encima del británico, se despegaron por falta de aire siendo unidos por un hilito de saliva, tenido las mejillas sonrojadas, esta vez fue arthur el que tomo la iniciativa otra vez y junto sus labios, jones puso sus piernas al lado del inglés, metiendo su mano lentamente por debajo de la ropa del ojiesmeralda.

-ah~-gimió el británico al sentir las manos del ojiazul en su pezón, pellizcándole y acariciándolo en círculos.

Volvieron a juntar sus labios compartiendo el dulce néctar que tanto querían degustar, y el americano subió la camisa de la pijama hasta dejan al aire los botones rosados del de orbes verdes, separándose esta vez para que jones empezara a lamer el pezón libre sacándole jadeas al más bajo.

-a-alfred-dijo su nombre entre jadeos.

-uff mmph mmm-no podía hablar seguía lamiendo los pezones del chico hasta dejarlos duros.

Dejo de lamer para mirar a kirkland y dedicarle una sonrisa mientras este también le dedicaba una sabiendo que venía.

Ante esto fue metiendo la mano por debajo de los pantalones y la prenda después de estos hasta tocar el miembro erecto del británico sacándole un suculento gemido a los oídos del norteamericano, acaricia el glande deleitando al chico debajo suyo, enrollándolo con su mano, subiendo y bajando, teniendo ya un molestar en la parte baja de sus pantalones, el británico se dio cuenta y sonrió de lado mientras tomaba la mano del ojiazul teniéndolo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto confundido mirando al chico.

-te aprieta-respondió juguetón con una sonrisa recibiendo un sonrojo por parte del menor.

Recostó al menor posicionándose en medio de sus piernas inclinándose para desabrochar la cremallera del chico y bajarle los pantalones junto con su ropa interior, dejando al aire y a su vista el hinchado y grande miembro del estadounidense, para después lamer primero la punta eh introducirlo en su cavidad bucal.

-a-arthur aahh-gimió su nombre al sentir como subía y bajaba.

El de orbes verdes se concentraba solo en deglutir la anatomía del ojiazul escuchando sus gemidos de este, lamiendo y degustando como todo un pervertido excitado, incluso torturándolo un poco al no dejar salir el semen, alfred se limitaba a gemir, después de unos minutos así alejo al inglés volteándolo para que quedara en cuatro, metiendo dos dedos en la boca del mayor mientras este los lamia, para después ir metiendo uno haciendo que el chico diera un gruñido de dolor, otro sacándole un gemido mientras hacía tijeras en su interior estrecho y húmedo, los saco mientras el de orbes verdes se relajaba solo un poco, tomo su miembro y va introduciéndose lentamente para no lastimar a su compañero. Pero no aguanta al sentir la estreches del mayor en su miembro erecto y va metiéndose rápidamente sacándole gritos de dolor al británico sacándole unas lagrimas, el del mechón anti-gravedad, se detiene esperando a que le diga que continúe, cuando el de orbes verdes asiente sigue dando arremetidas mientras el inglés gemía pidiendo por más.

-Mmh mas ra-pido, alfred-ordeno entre gemidos mirando al aludido con los ojos entrecerrados por la calentura en su cuerpo.

El de ojos azules obedeció, penetrándolo más rápido y fuerte, haciendo delirar al de cabello claro, entrando y saliendo hasta tocar aquella zona que mas deleitaba al más bajo, ya no aguantan están a punto de llegar al clímax, alfred lo hace más fuerte, sin piedad, viniéndose primero el mayor machando el vientre de ambos con su semen para después venirse el ojiazul por la contracción de las paredes anales en su miembro, llenándolo con su semilla, de ahí salió mientras se recostaba con su compañero y darse un último beso para caer rendidos en el sueño abrazados.

Y así termina, al día siguiente avergonzados por el acontecimiento del día anterior, se cambian sin antes bañarse y bajan a comer.

-arthur?-llama el menor captando la mirada del chico que comía.

-puedes venir también el sábado a quedarte a dormir?-pidió sonrojado mirando de reojo al anglosajón.

Este se sonroja como tomate dibujando una sonrisa tonta-dalo por seguro-responde nerviosos.

* * *

Dalia: l-lemmon... pervertida ¬/¬

Ginger: mira quién habla, tu también lees lemmon.

Dalia: _cierto_ ¬_¬ Además tardaste mucho.

Ginger: pero lo hice así que cállate, espero les haya gustado, me costó trabajo hacer la parte del lemmon.

Dalia: si les gusto dejen review.

D/G: Adiochito 0v0/

¡ah! tambien el (*) no se si es "¡¿" o "¿¡"por lo que le puse mejor asi (¡¿)


End file.
